The area of a square is $49$ square centimeters. How long is each side?
Answer: $\text{? cm}$ $\text{? cm}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 49\text{ cm} $ $ {7} \times {7} = 49\text{ cm} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $7$ centimeters long.